


Bad Day?

by padfootsotter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Some mature content, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She straddled his lap and laced her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Now see, this is making me feel better. A whole lot better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day?

Loki closed the door, it was quiet in the house, it usually wasn’t. He saw her shoes on the floor by the couch and bag thrown down onto the couch. _‘Hm..interesting.’_ She wasn’t in the kitchen where she usually was, singing or dancing along while making supper. He trotted upstairs, thinking that she might be there.

 

He saw the bedroom door, opened ajar. He walked silently towards it, all he can hear from the room was light, soft music. _‘She must be in a weird mood if she’s listening to soft music.’_  Loki opened the door and saw a sight that somehow shocked him.

 

There she was, her blouse halfway unbuttoned, her skirt or pants were thrown across the room, wine bottle in her hand. He called out her name. She gave a groan in response.

 

“Bad day?” He asked toneless, he stalked over to her ready to pry her hands off the bottle.

 

“Guess you can say that.” She took a huge gulp of the wine and made a scrunching face. He waited for her to finish before he took it off her, “HEY! I wasn’t finished with that! Give it back!” She tried to reach for the bottle but Loki lifted it into the air, she tried but she failed...miserably. As she fell onto the floor she started laughing hysterically.

 

He gave her a puzzled look as he watched her writhe across the floor like a lunatic. _‘What is she doing now? Is she drunk?’_ “Get up off the floor before you hurt yourself,” not that gently he lifted her up to floor and placed her on the bed, “now, tell me why you’re in this state.”

 

She stopped laughing and gave a cough, “Fucking professors! Who do they think they are? Being high and mighty! I hate them!” She took the pillow that was on the bed and started punching it.

 

“What did they do to make you act like this?”

 

She gave a loud over exaggerated groan, “You never pay attention in class! You never answer any questions! BLAH! FUCKING BLAH!” Again she started punching the pillow, harder this time. Loki thought she might actually break the pillow. “You know what else? They’re not even looking at my assignments or anything like that! They just care about class participation! Well you know what fuck them! They threatened my apprenticeship in the legal area! How dare they!”

 

Loki felt proud of her as she vented out, _‘She looks like a powerful vengeful goddess right now!’_ As he thought of that he felt blood rush down to his lower half. Loki also felt angry, he knew how much she had worked for that apprenticeship, and to be threatened. Nobody threatens the girlfriend of a vengeful god.

 

“Do you want me to kill them? Perhaps torture them? Or send them off into another realm?” She looked at him, puzzled then laughed her heart out. He didn’t know why she was laughing, he was being serious.

 

“I’m being serious here.” His firm tone escalated her laughter. “Stop laughing! Why are you laughing! Isn’t this what you call chivalry?”

 

She stopped laughing, she wiped a tear off her eye, “Loki, I appreciate it. I really do,” she patted his hand, “but that’s not how it works here. I get a lot of bad days and you can’t keep threatening people over that. You have to learn how to cope with me without killing, shipping or torturing anyone. While I appreciate your definition of chivalry, I’d like it better if you perhaps did something that would cheer me up.

 

“Such as cooking me food, hugging me or cuddling me or even dancing for me!” She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “Thank you for caring enough for me to actually kill someone just because they made me sad and mad. But for future use, you can’t kill anyone unless you want to go to jail, and I don’t fancy you being far away from me.”

 

She straddled his lap and laced her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Now see, this is making me feel better. A whole lot better.” She winked at him and ground her pelvis against him. They kissed again, tongues joining while their pelvises made contact with each other.

 

He broke apart from her and whispered into her ear, “I can make you feel a whole lot better.” She smirked against his neck, stopping her kissing there.

 

* * *

  
  


Both of them laid under the covers panting, “I should have more bad days.” She laughed as he traced patterns on her stomach.

 

He rolled on top of her, “You know what? This is better than killing anyone.” He kissed her on the lips, making his way down.

 

“Benevolent god.”

 

“Little minx.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
